


We Should Sleep

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fastball [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Tutor/Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt Fill: "This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…”





	We Should Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lepetiterik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/gifts).



> Written for a "right to the good part" prompt on Tumblr!

“This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…”

* * *

 

“Yeah, it’s late. I’ll walk you.” Sanzo stood, stretching, and not even laughing at Goku’s joke. The TV screen flickered blue static until Sanzo ejected the VHS and stuffed it back into the cardboard case. Goku fidgeted from his spot on the sofa as Sanzo put the video back on the shelf, because good grief, even his mundane actions were graceful, suited to his lovely face and lean body. Somehow, their study session had turned into a movie session, Sanzo digging out his classic collection. Goku’d gotten over what a weird old man his volunteer tutor was really quickly. As long as he kept his cool and didn’t goof around, Sanzo was a stern but patient teacher, and Goku had come to find some charm in his sarcastic sense of humor. It actually felt weirdly natural to settle in with him on the sofa to watch a serious old movie he’d never heard of. 

And there they’d sat in contented silence, Sanzo enthralled with the movie, Goku fascinated with his soft smile as they sank into the sofa, their hips sliding in towards one another's with the natural ease of gravity.

Now, when the tension in the room was at that thick, comfortable warmth like honey dissolving in tea, Goku had joked about how late it was, and Sanzo had taken it seriously. Damn.

“I mean, unless you want me to stay.” Goku tried to bat his eyelashes at Sanzo, but Sanzo didn’t seem to notice, busying himself with turning off the TV and putting the remote controls back in the media center. He also didn’t respond. “I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, so if you want me to stay, I can.”

“It _is_ late,” Sanzo muttered, “We should sleep.”

“Together,” Goku said aloud without meaning to. Sanzo stopped in place, and Goku scrambled to his feet. “Uh! I mean!”

“So you took it to mean…” Sanzo didn’t turn around, and that pause put Goku on pins and needles. “When I invited you over to study, then kept you around late, that I wanted to sleep with you.”

“No, n-no!” Goku paused, as Sanzo did about-face now, his silhouette faint in the dim outside light but no less gorgeous. Then he was marching towards him, crossing the room in three strides and backing Goku into the sofa, those intense eyes affixed to him like a sniper through a scope, like Goku was a target in his sights. Like a deer to a hunter.

And Goku had the sudden inspiration that he might want to be hunted down and eaten alive.

“Well.” Goku swallowed, because Sanzo was so close and it was suddenly impossible to lie. “Maybe.” 

Sanzo sighed, and Goku shivered as the warm noise rolled through him. 

“Yes.” 

“Finally.” Sanzo sunk down and fastened his mouth over Goku’s, and as Goku responded in kind, so easily, too easily, he gave up any illusion he’d had on this not being a date.

Or going home, for that matter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Was Blind, But Now…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617183) by [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue)




End file.
